Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is a transient process of high energy transformation from external to an integrated circuit (IC) internal when the IC is floated. Several hundred volts, up to several thousand volts are transferred during an ESD event. Such high voltage transformation may cause circuit malfunctions. It becomes important to design an ESD protector that effectively discharges ESD stress.